


Wish you felt the same way (Sansby)

by kave_thing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bar, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crushes, Friendship, Gay, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Quotev - Freeform, Secret Crush, Short, Sweet, Wannabe, fan fiction, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kave_thing/pseuds/kave_thing
Summary: "How am I supposed to know if I'm attracted to somebody?"(Sorry about this terrible fan fiction, I wrote it a few months ago and felt like posting it here.)
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Sansby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since that human opened the barrier. People have changed, thats for sure. Humans have grown used to us now. Heck, I even got a new job at a science industry. Surprisingly, Grillby even started his restaurant up here now. I try to go there as much as I can, since it still brings back memories. I guess I should start the story now, you've been waiting long enough.

Sans POV:

"SANS YOU LAZY BONES, GET UP OR I'LL BE FORCED TO WAKE YOU UP MYSELF" I heard from downstairs. I've still been living with Papyrus ever since we had freedom. Papyrus has become kinda a fanboy of Mettaton. I'm not a huge fan myself, but I get where he's coming from. Mettaton is good at acting and has been in a lot of human movies recently. If I could get a way for Papyrus to meet him, I would. It would have to be a miracle, though. How many other people would also wanna meet a famous celebrity? Anyways, I get up and start getting dressed. I have changed what I wore because Alphys told me I was out of style. I trust her with fashion, I'm no good at it. I put on a grey sweatshirt and some jean shorts. Kinda miss my old comfy clothes, but I don't wanna stand out too much. Now that I'm thinking about it, why am I worried about standing out? I'm not even human!

I head downstairs and greet Papyrus. "Hey pap, whatcha cooking?" he looks over at me, "I am cooking pancakes!" he said that with such a big smile, it's hard not to smile back. "Are they ready yet?" I ask. "Sans, this isn't for breakfast! This is for your lunch!" I don't understand why you would eat pancakes for lunch and not breakfast. Must be a human thing. "Anyways, I'm gonna head to Grillby's. I got the day off, so might as well spend it wisely" I start walking towards the door."I don't know how you find going to a grease market productive, but alright.".

"Cya Paps, good luck at work"

"Goodbye, Sans. Don't get hurt!"

"Why would I get hurt?"

"You wouldn't, I'm just looking out for you."

I walk to Grillby's with a small envelope. I have been going to Grillby's a lot recently, I don't know why, but being around Grillby is like a stress reliever. Must be something in those fries. I arrive and I notice somebody took the spot I normally sit at, oh well. Doesn't matter to me. I sit down right next to my original seat.

"Hey Grillbz"

"Good morning Sans, got the day off?"

"Yep."

"That's great, what can I get for you?"

"Just some fries."

"Alright"

My hands start sweating. I don't know what this feeling is. Why do I feel so nervous? Like I'm having an anxiety attack? I should really ask Alphys about this.

"Here you go, Sans"

"Thanks"

I eat my fries and kinda stare at Grillby as he is serving other customers. I never realized how hard his job actually is. I finish up my fries and hand Grillby the envelope.

"Here ya go, Grillbz. That should cover for my entire tab."

"I thought you weren't ever gonna pay it."

"I wasn't planning on it"

"Then why did you pay it?"

"Just 'cause I felt like it"

I walk out of Grillby's and take a shortcut to Alphys house. I knock on her door waiting for an answer. No answer. Must not be home, I guess. I'll just email her it. I email her about what happened at Grillby's.

Hi, I was wondering if you could help me figure out something. I was at Grillby's when all of a sudden my hands started getting sweaty and I felt like I was having a panic attack. Do you have any idea what that could mean? I don't usually work with emotions and stuff like that. Thanks in advance.

-Sans

Alright, email sent. Hopefully she knows whats happening. I really hope I'm not sick. My body really can't handle getting sick very well. I'll see if she replies in a few hours. Now it's time for the dreadful wait.

\-----------------------

2 Hours Later...

\-----------------------

Oh, she finally responded. I hope she knows whats wrong.

Hi Sans! About your question, were you around any people you were attracted to? If you aren't sure, please come visit my house at 4:30 pm today. Thanks!

-Alphys

People I am attracted to? How am I supposed to know if I'm attracted to somebody? I mean, there was that guy who sat in my seat, could that be the guy I was attracted to? I mean, maybe. I guess I'll meet up with Alphys. I got 10 minutes until then, so i'll be fine.

\-----------------------

10 minutes later..

At Alphys Home

\-----------------------

"S-So you aren't sure how you could be a-attracted to someone?"

"Yeah."

"So let's r-review, you went to Grillby's and t-then your hands s-started feeling sweaty? T-Then it felt like you were having a p-panic attack?"

"Sounds about right."

"W-Well, how are you feeling when you are here? Do y-you get the same feeling?"

"I feel okay here"

"If it was an i-illness you would still have the s-same feeling."

"oh."

"T-That only leaves that one possibility from e-earlier."

"..."

"Or it w-was just a one t-time thing! We a-all go through s-stuff like this! It's no b-big deal!"

"I really am hoping that it's a one time thing."

"Sans, if it i-isn't a one time thing, p-please tell your brother. Or just anybody.D-don't hide it from people."

"Got it, I'm gonna go walk around town for a bit. Don't know what else to do"

"H-Have fun!"

"You too"

I walk out of the lab, trying to act as calm as possible. This. Cannot. Be. Happening. I feel like an idiot. I really fucking hope this is a one-time never ever ever gonna happen again thing. Maybe I should stop going to Grillby's for a while, Papyrus is right, they do have a lot of grease in that food. I continued walking through town and looking at the displays the shops had. June was here so that meant wedding season. I don't hate wedding season, but I don't like how many people get married around this time just because it's wedding season. I don't ever plan on getting married-or even having a relationship to begin with. I just think relationships are like an anchor, they stop you. I wanna spend the rest of the time I have to live doing stuff I enjoy, not worrying about my spouse at work. I also don't want kids. It's not that I hate them, 'cause I don't, it's just I don't think i'll ever be ready for the responsibility. I walk over to a cafe and see this young couple flirting with each other. I ignore them and order something sweet. Next thing I know I hear cheers from around the cafe. The boyfriend just proposed. I clap for them but immediately stop clapping when I hear the girlfriend shout; "Yes! I'm gonna get married during wedding season!" I ended up leaving because of that. As I'm on my way home, I notice how many more couples there are than last month. Strange. I unlock the front door and head to the kitchen. I eat my food and then turn on the TV. Mettaton's talk show is on, so I decide to listen to it.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers.

I ended up falling asleep, and woke up the next morning. "SANS, YOU SLEPT WITH THE TV ON! YOU REALLY ARE LAZY!" I heard papyrus shout.

"heh, tibia honest, you're right." I said in a jokingly manner.

"SANS! ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS!" Papyrus shouted. He always hated my puns.

"oh c'mon bro, doesn't it tickle your funny bone?" I chuckled. It is always fun making pap annoyed with me.

"WHATEVER! I AM GOING TO UNDYNES! YOU HAVE WORK TODAY SO DON'T BE LATE!" he said as he walked out of the house. welp, i better get going with my day then. I got dressed and headed to work. It was gonna be a long day.

\-----------------

8 hours later.

\-----------------

After work I started heading to Grillby's when I remembered what I had said earlier. i mean, one last time can't hurt, can it? I thought this while walking into an alleyway to take a shortcut. I arrived in front of Grillby's and entered the building.

"hey, grillbz"

Grillby waved to me and got back to work. I sat in my usual spot and waited for Grillby to finish helping the other customers. When Grillby finally finished, I started talking.

"so, how have ya been?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

"I've been alright. Before this continues, do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"u-uh, just some fries."

"Alright." He said this while walking to the kitchen.

The same feeling as yesterday hit me again. Is what Aplhys said true..? Could I actually be.. Before I could even process what I was thinking, Grillby walked out of the kitchen with my food.

"thanks, Grillbz"

"No problem." He went to help another customer.

kinda wish he could talk to me more.. wait, what am i thinking?

I lifted my head from the counter suddenly out of shock. What is going on inside my head?

"Sans..? You okay?" Grillby asked me.

"oh, uh, y-yeah. i'm fine, grillbz"

Grillby walked over to me and sighed.

"Sans, I know something is bothering you. You can tell me."

"..." I looked around the bar. I needed an excuse.

"hey, could i g-get a drink?"

"What drink?"

"the usual.."

He nodded and got a medium sized bottle. I took it and thanked him. I looked at the time on my phone and realized it was almost closing time. Maybe I could stay a bit longer..

"Sans, it's almost closing time. Your brother is probably worried about you."

I needed a plan to stay longer. I started talking like I was drunk. I don't get drunk, i'm a skeleton so it's physically impossible.

"h-hey grillbz, why do I g-gotta go so earLy?"

"It's not early, it's almost 10."

"I d-don't even go to b-bed until 2 in ThE mOrnIng!"

"That isn't very healthy, Sans. You need more rest."

"yOu CaNt BoSs Me ArOunD, yOu ArEn'T mY dAd!" this was embarrassing. I just wanted to stay a little longer, not act like a fool in front of Grillby.

"I'm bringing you home myself then."

"w-wait, what?" I was surprised to hear him say that. Does he do this to all drunk customers?

"Oh, so you aren't drunk, are you?"

"..."

"no."

"Sans, it's time for you to go home." He said sternly.

"can you walk me home? it's kinda cold outside."

"Sans, I thought skeletons didn't feel temperature."

Crap, I need another excuse.

"well, yeah, but uh.."

"i get lonely sometimes, y'know?" That sounded weird. I regretted saying that.

"Fine, Sans. Let's go."

Yes! Mission complete! Well, sort of. I didn't really need him to walk me home, I just wanted him to let me stay here longer.

We walked to mine and papyrus's house. It was kinda sad seeing him go. I offered him inside and told him I could get him something to drink.

"grillbz, do y-you wanna come inside? i'll get you something to drink.."

"Sans, i'm sorry, but I have to get home."

He started walking back to his house. I really failed, huh?

...

I don't know why I did what I did. It just felt like a needed to.

I ran up to Grillby from behind and hugged his back.

"please..?"


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers.

Grillby was standing still as Sans was hugging him. "i just...don't want to be lonely..." Sans told him. "You have Papyrus, Sans. Tell you what, i'll let you stay tomorrow night an extra half an hour and just hang out. Got that?" Grillby turned around and got onto Sans' level. He hugged him. "What would I do without a friend like you?" Grillby told Sans. Friend. That seemed to stick out to Sans the most. It made his soul feel achy. "i dunno, grillbz." Sans tried to go along with it. He didn't know why it hurt him as bad as it did. Did he...No. That's impossible. He was probably only hurt because they had been friends for so long and was being treated like an average friend. ...right...?

Grillby waved goodbye as Sans walked inside. Papyrus was there waiting for him. "Sans, you look upset.." he told him. Sans felt dead inside. "nah pap, i'm fine! i just..need some rest. that's all" Sans smiled. His eyes still looked sad. Papyrus knew he wasn't alright. Sans started walking upstairs when he was stopped. "Sans, please tell me the truth. I am tired of being lied to.." Sans looked down at Papyrus. "okay, pap." he walked down the stairs. He didn't know what to tell Papyrus. It was all just confusing. "papyrus, have you ever felt like you loved somebody but then at the same time you..didn't?"

Papyrus took a deep breath. "Sans, do you have a crush..?" Sans stood there. He never really saw it as crush, but more of a.. no. Papyrus was right. Sans did have a crush on Grillby. He was just too afraid to admit it. "heh, seems like i do." Papyrus hugged Sans. "Sans! You should have told me! I could have asked Undyne to help you with that!" Sans hugged him back. "sorry, bro. never been through this whole "crush" thing before, heh." Papyrus stopped hugging sans and put his arms on his waist. "This calls for an opportunity for The Great Papyrus to help his older brother!" Sans chuckled. "you're the best, pap." Papyrus posed "I know I am! Nyeheheheh!" Papyrus ran up to his room and got ready for bed.

Sans walked up the stairs and was going to ask Papyrus if he wanted him to read him a bedtime story, but noticed Papyrus was already reading. "g'night, bro" Papyrus looked up from his book. "Goodnight, Sans! Have a good nights rest!" Sans waved and headed to his room. He changed into some pajamas and went to bed.

Sans woke up at Grillby's. "huh, why am i here?" Grillby walked out from the kitchen. "Hello, Sans. You're here early." Sans looked confused. "i just woke up here.." Grillby sighed. "You got drunk, Sans. And your brother wasn't picking up the phone. I also have no clue where you live." Sans was still a bit tipsy and made a snarky remark. "i mean, was it really that hard to find? or were you just not grilled about it?" Grillby blushed. "You know, Sans. You really are the best boyfriend a person could have."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

His alarm clock was going off. Sans sighed. 'that was really all just a dream?' he thought. Sans got changed and waved goodbye to Papyrus. "Have a good day at work, Sans!" Sans turned his head. "you too, pap" He walked out and was on his way to work when he checked the time. 'only 9 AM? i got time to stop at grillby's then.' He took a shortcut to Grillby's and walked inside. He was surprised to Frisk there, talking to Grillby. Frisk turned around and waved at Sans. Sans waved back. "hey grillbz, hey frisk" he sat down next to frisk. "i really don't feel like going to work today." Sans slouched over the bar. "Sans, did you not sleep well?" Sans look up at Grillby and had the faintest blush on his cheeks. "i just had a weird dream, that's all" Frisk looked over at Sans. 'Why was he acting this weird?' she thought.

Frisk tapped Sans' shoulder. "yeah, kid?" Frisk motioned him to walk to the bathroom area with them. Sans followed frisk until Grillby couldn't see them. "What's going on?" Sans looked up at Frisk. "nothing you should be worried about, it's more of a personal problem" Frisk sighed. "Sans, if you're gonna hide the truth, try harder next time." Sans tried giving Frisk a confused look, but he knew what she was talking about. "Tell him already." "kid, it 's really not that easy." Frisk was starting to get annoyed. "You act like a teenager, Sans. Aren't you supposed to be an adult?" Sans said nothing. "If you don't feel comfortable telling him face-to-face, the tell him through a note" "thanks, frisk" Frisk waved goodbye as she exited Grillby's. Sans left soon after Frisk.

.•° ✿ °•.

Sans returned home from a tough day at work. Papyrus greeted sans. "Hello, Sans! We have a visitor!" Sans looked over at the living room and saw Grillby. "Papyrus, you don't have to do this, you know."

'why is Grillby here?' Sans looked at how dressed up Grillby was and it make him blush a little. "Sans, I was walking home when I saw Grillby outside too. I invited him over for dinner!" "that's, uh, n-nice of you pap" Papyrus pointed for me to move closer to the stairs. "Grillby, we will be right back! We just have something to discuss!" Papyrus made sure Grillby couldn't hear him. "I think today might be a good day to confess, that's the real reason I brought him over" Sans was blushing more than before. "it's too early.." "Sans, you've known him for so long. It's not too early!" Papyrus hugged Sans. "But if you really think it's too early, I can't do anything about that."Papyrus stood up and walked to the living room, Sans soon followed.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing

Sans sat next to Grillby. "How has your job been, Sans?" "it's cool, science is actually really cool if you study it!" Grillby smiled. Sans' cheeks got hot. "a-anyways, how has the bar been?" Grillby sighed. "Today I had a woman walk in and tried giving me her body to pay for the tab." Sans looked up at Grillby. "did...you.." Grillby laughed. "Yep. Now she works as a waitress. What else could I have done with her?" Sans chuckled awkwardly. "heh, y-yeah.." Papyrus entered the living room. "Dinner is ready!" "ok, pap"

They all walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Papyrus made...lasagna? "bro, i didn't know you could cook lasagna.." Papyrus laughed. "The great papyrus has once again been great!" Papyrus served up the lasagna and then sat down. "wow, pap. this is actually really good!" "Nyeheheh! Undyne taught me how to make it!" Papyrus exclaimed.

They soon finished eating and Papyrus and Sans waved Grillby goodbye. Sans didn't want Grillby to leave yet, but he knew that Grillby had to go home. Sans walked up to his room. He sat on his bed with a paper and pencil. 'how should i write this?' he thought. Sans didn't think anymore and just started writing everything that came from his soul. He reviewed it. Was he really going to do this?

Sans put the paper into an envelope and placed it on the floor next to his bed. Sans fell asleep quickly, nervous and excited for the next day.

Sans got up earlier than usual and grabbed the note. He got dressed and booked it for Grillby's. He only had a limited time before he had to go to work. He entered Grillby's and headed straight for the bar. "u-uh, somebody important w-wanted me to give you this." he said to Grillby, turning his head away. "Thank you Sans, i'll be sure to read it." "y-yeah, no problem." he walked out of Grillby's, still blushing. This was the worst idea he'd ever had. Even worse than when he left the quiche under the bench and went to find it again only to see it was gone.

He arrived at work just in time.

That day at work had been so stressful. He kept making mistakes because he was tense. His boss eventually came out to talk to Sans. "Sans, you seem really tense. What's wrong?" Sans looked over at his boss. "oh, it's uh, nothing. just a stressful morning." She sighed. "Sans, i'll let you go home early if you tell me the truth." Sans shook his hands all over, shaking his head no continuously."n-no! i am fine staying here. like i said, i just had a stressful morning" He said, starting to get flustered. The boss (Mina) started laughing. "Sans! It's so painfully obvious!" Mina pat San's shoulder. "You obviously has a crush or something! You're blushing!" Sans covered his face. "C'mon, Sans. Come to my office and we can talk there" Sans followed Mina while looking down. They arrived at the office. "So Sans, whose the lucky person?" Sans rubbed the back of his neck. "so, you know Grillby's? that one bar that opened up around the time monsters came to the surface?" Mina nodded her head, "Mhm..Go on.." "well, uh, there is this guy name Grillby and he owns that place and-" he was interrupted. "And you have a crush on him?" Sans looked down. "y-yeah, kinda." "Well, that still doesn't explain why you are all tense. What ELSE happened?" Sans looked away from Mina. "i..sorta..gave him a love letter.." Mina's eyes went wide. She was starting to dance in place. "Sans got a crush~, Sans got a crush~" Sans' face turned blue. "So, what did the letter say?~" Sans was covering his face. "w-well, i invited him to restaurant.." Mina put her hands on her cheeks. "What time did you make the reservation?" Sans was standing there. he forgot to make the reservation!

"Please don't tell me you forgot to make the reservation.." Sans looked guilty. "We can make it right now!" Sans dialed the number to the restaurant. After he finished making the reservation, he let out a sigh of relief. "welp, better get back." "Goodbye, Sans. Work hard!" Sans waved goodbye as he walked back to his station.

\--------------------

After work..

\--------------------

After work, Sans went home. "Welcome home brother! Going anywhere anytime soon?" Papyrus asked. "yeah, i made a reservation at a restauran-" Papyrus ran up and hugged Sans. "woah there pap.." "You told him! I knew you were ready!" Sans chuckled. "well, i didn't really tell him.." "Then what did you do..?" Sans rubbed the back of his neck. "i kinda gave him a note saying to meet somewhere, but didn't tell him it was from me" Papyrus sighed. "Sans, it would have been easier just to tell him.." "w-well what if it ruined our friendship right then and there! i probably wouldn't have been welcomed and i would never be allowed there-" Sans started tearing up. "Sans, it's okay. I think it will go wonderfully.." "t-thanks, bro, you're the best.." They hugged for a minute before letting go. "i better get there, he's probably waiting already." "Goodbye! I hope it goes well!" Papyrus waved at Sans as he left.

Sans took a shortcut to the front of the restaurant. He waited for Grillby to arrive. He saw Grillby's flames in the distance and started panicking. 'was this really a good idea? what if he doesn't feel the same?' Sans didn't notice that Grillby had walked up to him. "Sans? What are you doing here?" "u-uh, y'know that note i gave you? and how it was from somebody important?" Grillby nodded, still waiting for an answer. "that was me. i wrote that note.." Grillby was in shock. He didn't know why Sans wanted him to go to a restaurant with him. Sans noticed the expression on Grillbys face. "y-you know what? let's just go inside.."

They walked inside and were seated at a table. It was a beautiful place.

The restaurant looked like this:

"So Sans, why did you want to bring me here?" "i'll tell you when we get our food.." They ordered food and they were quiet. "anything knew happen at the bar?" Sans said awkwardly. "No, not really. Just some teenagers with fake IDs who were trying to drink. Other than that it was a quiet day. What about you? Anything happen at your job?" "nah, nothing really ever happens where i work. i'm kinda jealous of how many stories you could tell" Grillby giggled, making Sans blush. "Sans? You're looking a little...blue.." Sans felt his face heating up. "r-really? oh, sorry.." Sans said covering his face.

The food arrived and then Grillby asked the question. "Now are you going to tell me why you brought me here?" Sans was trying to think of a lie he could tell, but knew he had to tell Grillby the truth. "Grillby, i have something important i want to get off my chest.." Grillby started listening. "i don't know why i feel this way, but every time i'm around you it makes my soul beat faster than usual. your laugh makes me happy, even if i've had a rough day.." Grillby looked at Sans and smiled. "Sans, this means a lot to me" Sans's cheekbones were tinted blue.

They finished eating and Sans paid for the meal. As they were walking out, Grillby got down to Sans's level and hugged him. "Sans, you are the most amazing person anybody could have in their life. That is why it feels amazing to be friends with you.." Sans didn't respond. It was all going downhill. 'friends..?' Sans felt tears forming in his eyes and his cheerful smile disappeared. "Goodbye, Sans! I hope to see you tomorrow!" Sans waved goodbye as he watched Grillby leave. Sans was absolutely heartbroken. 'it wasn't supposed to be like this! he was supposed to say he loved me and then we started dating! why can't it just be like that?! it always happens in love stories!'

Sans teleported home and ran straight to his room. He collapsed in his bed and hid under the covers, crying. Papyrus rushed up to Sans's room after seeing him. "Sans? Whats wrong?" "i..d-don't feel like talking about it right now." Papyrus was worried about him.

Sans POV:

I don't know why I read all those love stories. They made me think that everybody will always meet their true love. Heh, I'm just a stupid dud I guess. I don't know why I didn't see it before. He obviously only saw me as a friend, why would I think it would change? Why, Why, Why, Why!

Nobody POV:

"maybe not everybody finds love in their life.." Sans mumbled to himself before falling asleep.

THE END.


End file.
